Caledonia
by xxcrazycallyxx
Summary: Draco Malfoy broke Ginny's heart when she was 16. She struggled as a single mother, and now, just as everything is falling into place, Draco Malfoy comes sauntering back into her life, turning her world upside down.
1. Drift Away

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter or anyting to do with it is not mine, it's JKR's. The song Caledonia aint mine either, but I wish it was. ;) This story is also slightly biased about Scotland due to the fact that I live there... :0)**

**_This story was inspired by Frankie Miller's version of Caledonia and the Scotland Highlands. The lyrics are in italic._**

_I don't know if you can see_

_The changes that have come over me_

_In these last few days I've been afraid_

_That I might drift away_

Ginny Weasley sat on the rocks and let her gaze wander over the stunning view of the Scottish Highlands. She had arrived in Inverness two days ago after cutting short her trip around the world. She had bypassed Italy and France and headed straight to Scotland after a sudden unexplainable urge forced her to pack her bags and leave Berlin.

She was staying in Inverness, a muggle city, due to it's closeness to Hogsmeade. She hadn't wanted to step foot in that little village but she felt she needed to be close to it. Too many memories lay forgotten there and she didn't want to remind herself of the intimate times they had together, she was scared she would hear his voice. The voice she used to love whispering in her ear, making sweet promises. Promises that he broke.

She had been young and foolish then, only sixteen. She had been gullible and he had played a wicked game with her feelings. She was still slowly mending her broken heart.

Once Ginny had finished her last year at Hogwarts she left England. Her mother had been hysterical when she told her but Ginny had stayed firm. She had to leave, she needed to explore the world and she needed to find herself again and make new memories to help forget the past.

But there had been a slight problem with Ginny's anouncement and her name was Caledonia Weasley-Malfoy.

Her parents had been shocked at the news that their baby was going to have a baby of her own. She had explained what happened and told them the father of her child was Draco Malfoy, who didn't want a single thing to do with any of them, he had left her in tears one afternoon in Hogsmeade after revealing she was just part of a bet to see if he could have sex with her before the school term was over. He had laughed in her crying face as he called her 'easy'. Arthur and Molly Weasley could truly tell that their only daughter had been besotted with the young Malfoy heir and their own hearts ached at the defeated look in Ginny's face as she told them about the promises he made to her. Her parents vowed to not get involved or have contact with any Malfoy concerning Caledonia and this promise they were determined not to break of the sake of their child and granddaughter.

Her brothers had fussed and cursed Malfoy to hell and back. They threatened to cut various parts of his anatomy, making sure he wouldn't be able to hurt another girl like he hurt their sister. Ron had taken the news badly and had to be restrained by Bill and Charlie as their mother shoved a calming potion down his throat so they could get him to listen to reason. Harry had remained quiet throughout the whole fiasco, their relationship had been over long ago and he was now dating Cho Chang but for some reason he blamed himself for it and said he would always be there for her and the baby. Hermione had been shocked when the father was revealed but had squealed with delight along with Ginny and her mother as they went to St Mungos to see the scan of her baby which was illuminated in a small silver ball over her little bump. Ginny was glad they were all on her side and she had needed the support, especially since school was a nightmare.

She had gone back to school for her seventh year with a small and delicate bump which nobody noticed under her school robes until one day she had fainted from the heat in a stuffy potions class. Professor Snape had removed her robe to find the buttons of her shirt stretched tight across her protruding abdomen. Everyone in the class had been in shock and the gossip spread around the castle like wildfire. After a week in the Hospital Wing being berated by Madam Pomfrey for not telling her about the pregnancy sooner she had been given the all clear to attend classes again.

Her first term of school had been terrible after that fateful potions class. Everyone had given her sneering looks and called her disgusting names behind her back once her pregnancy was revealed. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs ignored her in the corridors and no one would speak to her. Even her former friends acted like she didn't exist, she really did try to explain and apologize but the damage had been done and she had lied and betrayed them all. Her only friend had been Luna Lovegood who had been subjected to bullying not because she was a Looney but because she was friends with a "whore". Luna had once admitted it was a nice change not being bullied for being different, they didn't hide her shoes anymore. The Slytherins were almost unbearable, they would shout abusive names to her in the corridors as she passed and threatened to push her down the stairs on more than one occasion, she had been terrified for her unborn baby.

She had been sent home on the 1st Novemeber on strict bed rest due to complications with her weight, Madam Pomfrey had advised her to rest and take things slowly as there was a major risk she would have the baby prematurely. Ginny had given birth to a gorgeous little girl on the 5th of November after being shocked into labour by her brothers' slightly dangerous fireworks display held in the garden of the Burrow. She had given birth four weeks early but her little girl was a strong and healthy 6.2lbs with her baby blue eyes and tufts of blonde hair, she had looked so much like her father much to Ron's disgust but even he couldn't resist cooing to her and wiggling his finger in Caledonia's face.

The young mother returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. She was a stranger of her former self. Her body had changed from flat and skinny to soft motherly curves which the boys of Hogwarts blatantly ogled at, even the Slytherins. Her hair had been cut shorter, her long waterfall of hair was replaced with shoulder length russet curls bouncing as she walked. Ginny had claimed to her mother it was more practical for her to have shorter hair when she was around Caledonia so it wouldn't get in the way. The two month old Caledonia had changed so much, her hair was steadily turning into a sweet strawberry blonde and Ginny hoped it would continue to turn into a darker red just like hers. She enjoyed seeing her daughters gummy smiles and waving arms every weekend, she had found it difficult to leave her at home. She wanted to be with her all the time and watch her development knew skills.

Slowly one by one her friends came up to her timidly asking how the baby was and if everything was okay. Ginny had smiled pleasantly at them, she needed friends and it was her fault they hadn't wanted anything to do with her for the past year, she had pushed them away in the hope that Draco Malfoy would love her more. She had sat down one night with them all discussing her wonderful daughter, showing pictures and telling them what really happened, they were in awe of what had happened to her.

Her mother agreed to look after Caledonia on the condition that Ginny would floo to see her daughter every week so she would remember who her mummy was. Ginny was extremely grateful her mother let her go. The world was now hers to explore.

After just four months of travelling Ginny had ended up in Berlin, she roamed the streets taking in all the pubs and shops, nothing had felt right, she felt almost lost, she wanted to go home. With just one night in Germany she packed her backs and went to the nearest apparation point in which was in Hanover and apparated herself right on the Burrow's doorstep. The door was flung open by a joyful Molly Weasley and dragged into her family home to receive hugs and kisses from all the family members which was when she realised it was Sunday. Weasley's always had a family dinner on a Sunday.

Ginny cried when Ron handed over little Caledonia, she was much bigger now, almost a year old, her birthday was in three weeks time. Caledonia's hair was darker now, the exact same shade as Ginny's. Little chubby hands pulled on her copper curls and her daughter gurgled happily showing her mummy a gummy smile. She was perfect.

Ginny still felt restless and after two days at the Burrow she announced she would be visiting Scotland with Caledonia. She had loved the magical place where she practically grew up, it was an old magic that surrounded the Highlands which framed Hogwarts and the little village of Hogsmeade and it had always fascinated her. Ginny had done many researching on the history of Scotland and found it all to be enchanting, the Scots were such a proud nation and they knew where they belonged. Her obsession with Scotland was the reason she named her daughter Caledonia as it meant "from Scotland" which technically she was, considering that's where she was conceived and she wanted to show her daughter Scotland, although the possibility of Caledonia remembering her first visit the Highlands would be non-existant.

As soon as she stepped foot in Scotland she felt different, she was more relaxed, she felt stronger than ever. She smiled as Caledonia wriggled in her arms, looking in the direction of the hills with her arms waving about excitedly. Ginny stared out at the snow capped hills of the Scottish Highlands and knew she was home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, I just like to meddle.**_

_

* * *

_

I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"Seriously, Ron! Don't throw Cal in the air like that. I just fed her and I doubt you want baby sick all over you."

Ginny frowned as she scolded her brother. He was supposed to be helping her move into the small cottage that she had finally managed to afford after working three jobs and saving two thirds of her pay packet every month. The cottage was gorgeous albeit a little small, the exterior was painted white and had a grey slated roof. There were two bedrooms, a double and a small single room just perfect for Caledonia. The kitchen had a traditional rustic look to it which reminded her of the Borrows' kitchen and the living room was small with an open fireplace. After renting a shabby room above the Hog's Head for a whole year she was glad to find a place to call home.

At the moment her brothers were using various spells through-out the house. Bill was busy fixing the plumbing in the tiny bathroom, Charlie was charming the walls in the kitchen different colours, and Percy was busy hooking up her fireplace to the floo network. Fred and George were doing god knows what to little Caledonia's bedroom; if room is painted in Chudley Canons' colours they will definitely be changing it straight away, no child of hers will be a Canons fan. Go Falcons!

"Ron, you said you would help me with the living room, Cal is fine sitting in her walker. Move that sofa to the corner," Ginny directed.

Grumbling and whispering into his niece's ear to make her laugh, Ron placed the gorgeous little girl back in the green baby walker he had pulled her from. "You know, Harry wanted to come and help. He has been asking about you an awful lot recently." Ron said absently as he pushed the squishy chocolate brown two seater sofa into the corner as per Ginny's instruction.

His sister sighed and nodded her head, "He has been sending me owls and I keep ignoring them. I don't care if he and Cho are going through a "Rough Patch", I will not be having anything to do with him. I don't particularly want a man just now. I'm too busy at the moment." Which was completely and utterly true.

Ginny had given up one of her three jobs. The Hogs Head owner, Aberforth, had been extremely generous but being a cleaner for one of the dirtiest pubs in Scotland was hard going, especially when after all her hard work the place still looked like it hadn't seen a scourgify charm in years. Now she was left with two jobs. She was a shop assistant for Honeydukes on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays doing 6 hours a day; 10am – 4pm. Then on Saturday and Sunday she worked the late shift in the Three Broomsticks. Not to mention she was also bringing up her 23 months old daughter, which she hated to admit was quite hard-going by herself but she made her choice to bring Caledonia up in Scotland and she was sticking to it.

"Who is on babysitter duty tonight?" Ron asked as he plonked himself onto her squishy sofa, jumping slightly to test it out.

"Luna," Ginny sighed falling onto the chair next to her brother, "she took a week off work to come and see me and already I have her doing favours for me. She probably won't want to stay ever again after this week. I could only get Tuesday, Friday and Saturday off, I told her and she said she would look after Cal for me the rest of the week, that will give Mrs Higg's some time off."

Mrs Higg's was her elderly neighbour who lived two doors down. She was a kind old woman with a gentle smile and wonderful with children, she brought up twelve of her own children and had a total of thirty three grandchildren and five great grandchildren which she never really saw much apart from passing visits from the grandchildren when they took advantage of the Hogsmeade trips at Hogwarts or on her birthday – she was going to be ninety seven this year on Halloween. She was as fit as a spring chicken and it wasn't uncommon for Ginny to find Mrs Higg's and Caledonia laughing and running around in her well kept garden.

"That's you hooked up to the floo network, I have only done the kitchen fireplace but if you want the living room one connected that won't be much of a problem, it's just less private." Percy explained fixing his tie then looking to his watch.

"I only need one connected. Thanks Perce." Ginny smiled at the curly red head, he had moved on up in the ministry and was now in charge of his own department, Floo Network Regulations Office.

"I need to go. I promised Penny I wouldn't be late home. No doubt she will be hysterical if I'm a minute late." Percy rushed back into the kitchen to use the floo. Penelope Weasley was pregnant with their second child. At the moment her emotions were all over the place, when Ginny had declined her homemade biscuits she went into a fit of tears, exclaiming she was such a horrible cook that it was a wonder Percy or the children were even able to survive off her food. Penelope Weasley was a wonderful chef and owned her own restaurant called "Clearwaters".

Ginny's two oldest brothers entered the room. Bill was covered in dust and dirt from being under the sink and Charlie's overalls were covered in various samples of paint.

"Right Gin, you are now free to use the toilet." Bill said with a cheeky grin and walked over to give her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "See you on Sunday."

Ron and Charlie both said their goodbyes and followed Bill into the kitchen fireplace. Caledonia stared in wonder as her uncle's vanished and let out a small squeak. Ginny picked up her daughter and snuggled her copper ringlets making Caledonia giggle in delight.

"Let's go see what your uncle Gred and Forge are up to." She whispered into the little girl's ear.

Ginny cautiously opened the door only to be mesmerized by the colour and decoration of her daughter's room.

The ceiling was a pale blue and white clouds magically drifted across. The walls were also pale blue until it reached halfway down. Green grass with colourful flowers decorated the rest of the walls on the left wall a rainbow ran from one side to the other, a pot of gold shining brightly at the end. A glorious sun shimmered on the facing wall next to the window. The flooring was green with small daisies dotted about; it felt like she was actually standing on grass.

Her brothers stood in the middle of the room starting at her in anticipation.

"Wow!" She breathed, it was gorgeous. "This is wonderful! Thank you so much!"

She hurried over and gave each of them a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We really out did ourselves didn't we." Fred said as he proudly looked at his and his twins' creation. George nodded in agreement, a grin plastered across his face.

* * *

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She was undecided in her choice of outfit. She liked to look presentable and also a little provocative when she worked in the Three Broomsticks as she was more likely to get tips dressed that way. Her short hair was teased into perfect bouncy curls which framed her face; she applied the smokey look to her eyes and a touch of pink lip gloss. Her outfit drew attention to her curvaceous figure; she showed a generous amount of cleavage in a purple v-neck top which had an empire line so it accentuated her hour-glass figure. Ginny wore a black pencil skirt which came to her knee and black kitten heels with bows she charmed purple. She looked like a ginger version of Marilyn Monroe. Ginny passed her gaze over her reflection once again and nodded in satisfaction.

Luna sat in Ginny's living room with Caledonia tucked in one arm and holding a book with the other, "Mr Knot loses is Crosses" by X. Andowes.

"Ginny you look wonderful." Her smiled flitted serenely across her face and her pale blue eyes were open wide as she tilted her head to the side. "One would think you were going on a date."

Ginny snorted in an unladylike fashion, "Not bloody likely." She was off men, permanently.

"If you have any trouble just floo." Ginny said as she picked up her purse and checked inside to make sure she had everything. Snapping her black purse closed she gave her sleepy daughter a kiss on the forehead and left for work.

The Three Broomsticks was packed as she entered the lively pub. The regulars were dancing merrily to bouncy music coming from the band which was situated in the corner. Madam Rosmerta was busy pulling pints of ale and flicking her wand so six shots of firewhisky magically appeared in front of her group of customers. The men who surrounded the bar were unknown to her and all dressed up in muggle "pimp" outfits. Laughing at their drunken antics, Ginny picked up glasses on her way to the bar, then placed her purse in the back room and proceeded to wash the glasses with a flick of her wand.

"Stag party." Madam Rosmerta called over the noise at Ginny's questioning look at the group of rowdy men. "They are making their way round all the pubs in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. As you can see, they have been too a few already. It's only half past eight!"

Ginny giggled as one of the men dressed in a pink pimp suit grabbed the landlady's face and planted a slobbery kiss right on her lips. Deciding that she should help her boss out she piped up, "More drinks boys?"

The men turned and gaped openly as Ginny sauntered up to them. "Who is the lucky man then?"

The man who was dressed in pink put his arm up so high he almost touched the ceiling, "Me!" he said hurriedly and pushed himself through his friends to stand in front of Ginny.

She gave him a smile which almost guaranteed to make the man fall to his knees, "A Ginny Special coming right up." She said with a wink and poured a firewhisky into a shot glass adding a dash of cinnamon on top. "Enjoy."

She left the men to their drinks and turned to check that all the fridges and optics were well stocked up.

"Excuse me Miss."

She turned to find one of participants of the Stag party standing in front of her wearing a dark green velvet pimp suit with gold trim, which was unbuttoned to reveal a large amount of his muscled chest, and a large matching hat covering his face.

She eyed the man's chest greedily and gave him one her winning smiles. "Can I help you?"

"I wouldn't mind a Ginny Special." He lifted his head to face her.

Ginny stood frozen. Draco Malfoy stood inches away from her lazily smiling and letting his gaze run over her body.

Forgetting to breathe she collapsed to the floor. The last thing she saw before she fainted was a pair of concerned silver eyes.

_**A/N - **Hello, Thanks to everyone those who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you liked the second chapter if you did, please let me know, if you didnt...please let me know why! Thanks. :) PLEASE REVIEW!! X_


	3. Think About You

**Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with Harry Potter**

When Ginny finally woke up she stared at the ceiling of the Three Broomsticks' backroom. She knew he was in the room, she could feel his eyes like a brand burning her skin. She had fainted with shock at just the sight of him, his voice dripping with amusement. Could she live through a conversation with him? Why was he still in the room? He wasn't supposed to come back like this. Hell he wasn't supposed to come back into her life at all. She was happy and content with her nice little set up. She had struggled for months and months to get where she was, pain-stakenly so. Now that she had a good job and house for her and her daughter she didn't want it to be ruined just because he decided to have a drink in the Three Broomsticks.

Sighing, she pulled herself into a sitting position on the squishy pink sofa. Ginny looked around the small room, trying hard not to make eye contact with the blond wizard sitting three feet away from her. A small glass of water sat serenely on the table next to the man she refused to look at. She could go through to the bar for some water. She didn't need his help but the calming potion next to the taunting glass would help her jittering nerves. No, she didn't need it. She was strong and independent now, he was just a memory, a memory which she couldn't forget.

Slightly unnerved by his stare she shifted uncomfortably. The silence was almost suffocating. '_Why wasn't he saying anything?' _she thought furiously.

"What do you want me to say Ginevra?" His voice cut through the silence like a knife making her jump in surprise realising she had thought out loud.

"Sorry would be a start but then, 'Malfoys never apologize'." She quoted what he said to her on their last meeting which was still fresh in her mind it was almost like it happened yesterday.

"Ginevra." She had always loved the way he said her name, his proper upbringing made his accent much more refined than hers, the R rolling off his tongue in such a way that made her weak at the knees.

She put her hand up when he opened his mouth to continue. "Don't Draco. Just don't say anything because I don't want to hear it." Taking a deep breath she finally had the courage to look into those stormy grey eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with three years ago. "There is nothing left so say."

She stood up and walked over to the table next to Draco, forgetting the water she swallowed the sickly sweet calming potion instead. As she turned to leave, a strong grip on her wrist held her in place. With a sharp tug Draco pulled Ginny towards him so she was now sprawled on his lap, her expression one of shock as he grabbed her head and held her steady as his tongue plunged into her mouth.

As Draco furiously ravished her mouth with his own, Ginny sat motionless in the arms of the man she still loved. His hands glided slowly up to her breasts, she moaned when his thumb traced circles round her nipple. His hands were hot against her skin, she felt like she was on fire. Ginny moaned once more and thrust her fingers into his immaculate hair and pulled him harder against her. He removed his mouth from hers and made serious work of licking and nibbling at her neck.

Only when his hand reached under her skirt and caressed the inside of her thigh did she realise what the hell she was doing with her ex lover who dumped her unceremoniously when she told him she was carrying his child. She moved away so abruptly that she stumbled off his lap and fell onto the floor, her skirt high enough to show him the colour of her lacy knickers.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, it shouldn't have happened."

Draco watched in frustration as Ginny picked herself off the ground and started to babble hysterically, she was trembling.

"I'm willing, you're willing. I don't see the problem here."

Ginny frowned as he gestured between them; he only used hand actions when he was agitated. Just like when he ran his hands through his hair when he was relaxed and being playful, or when he rubbed his shoulder when he was tense or argumentative. The way he would pace when he was thinking, or rub his nose when he was tired. She had memorized all his little actions, the little things he didn't know he did, the little things he would hate to know that he did. These little things made him all the more real to her, more human.

"Draco, it's not as easy as that." With one last longing look she left the backroom and into the now quiet bar. Glancing round she noticed only a few of the locals were still drinking in the bar. Madame Rosmerta hurried over to her with a concerned look. "Are you okay, you look flushed."

Ginny felt her face grow even more heated as her boss inspected her more closely. The older woman frowned and pointed to Ginny's neck. "What's that? I hope you haven't hurt yourself."

Ginny hurried over to a mirror and hastily slapped her hand over the love bite. Her eyes widened with surprise when Draco Malfoy stepped out of the backroom, still dressed in the ridiculous pimp costume, and waltzed round to the other side of the bar giving Madame Rosmerta a glorious smile. "Draco, sweetheart, why don't you escort Ginny home? I wouldn't want her to walk home by herself in her condition."

Ginny watched in frozen shock as Draco turned to give her a slow smile. "I don't think she would appreciate it very much."

"Oh Draco of course she would." The landlady handed Ginny her purse. "Ginny, this young man will walk you home. I don't want to risk you walking alone when you're feeling poorly." Her boss gave her a gentle push towards the door.

Once they were both out the door the two ex lovers stood in the cold street, Ginny scowling, Draco smirking. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her flush against his body. "Where to my lady?"

Ginny shivered at the sound of his husky voice. "Get your hands off me. I don't need your help."

She forcefully wrenched her arm out of his vice-like grip and proceeded to make her way home. Draco followed her out of curiosity, she should have been walking in the same direction as him to the apparition point. Instead the vivacious red head was stomping in the other direction towards a row of quaint little cottages. He followed her up the path and to the door of the furthest away cottage.

"Ginny? Who's house is this?" Ginny turned to find him almost touching her, his face scrunched up with confusion making him look cute.

"This would be my house Malfoy. Thanks for walking me home. You can go now." She honestly didn't want to open the door. She knew Caledonia would still be awake and as soon as Ginny opens the door there was the probable chance she would come running to see her. That was something she didn't want happening, Draco Malfoy had no right to see her after what happened between them. He played her for a fool but really, with a daughter like Caledonia, she was the winner.

"Are you not going to invite-" he was cut off as the front door opened to bathe them both in luminous yellow light.

"Ginny I thought you might have forgotten your keys." Luna's serene voice floated from the doorway, she stood with blank blue eyes staring at Draco. "Hello Draco."

"Mama?" A sleepy little two year old with bouncy red curls rubbed her astonishing grey eyes sleepily. She stretched her arms out towards Ginny, who took her without thinking about it and gave the little girl a kiss against her soft ringlets.

"Ginny. What's her name?" Draco stared in awe at the little girl before him in the hands of Ginevra Weasley, he knew damn well that this toddler was his daughter.

"I'm sorry Draco, you gave up the right to know that when you said you didn't want anything to do with me ever again." Ginny replied with tears in her eyes, turning her back on him she went inside, leaving Draco and Luna alone on the doorstep.

"Don't force your way back into her life. Take it step by step, you will have to work hard to regain her trust." Luna smiled and but her eyes were still eerily blank, "Her name is Caledonia." The blonde witch closed the door with a simple click leaving Draco in darkness. He remembered Ginny had told him she loved Scotland with a passion, she felt like she belonged there.

Caledonia was who she loved most, Caledonia belonged to her and only her. Well, that was about to change because Draco Malfoy was not making the same mistake twice by letting go of the only woman he ever loved and his daughter.

_**A/N -** Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and hopefully you liked this chapter as much as the last. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**A/N 2 - **I you happen to read Wicked Insult, there shall be an update very soon...lots more D/G interaction. Also A Happy Ending is on hold at the moment but I will get back to writing it once I find away to get myself out of the corner that I have put myself in._


	4. Changes You See

**Disclaimer - HP belongs to JKR, and neither does the Caledonia lyrics.**

The bright morning sunshine glared through the floor to ceiling window of his office situated on the top floor in the Malfoy Incorporate building. Draco was a natural in the industry; he knew instantly which products to invest in and small businesses to fund. He was known to be ruthless and strict, especially with his contracts. Nothing illegal or anything suspicious went on; it was a healthy expanding empire which he loved being part of.

His father had made him work as soon as he left Hogwarts so he could learn the ins and outs of day to day business. It had paid off as Draco was now the Director of International Business Relations. His job was to meet with potential clients in the UK and abroad to expand their businesses to various countries. Malfoy Incorporate invested and owned many smaller businesses in Britain and around the world due to having offices in Paris, Rome, Dubai, Houston, New York, Tokyo and Sydney.

His father was still intimidating as ever but since Voldemort had been defeated he strived to prove to everyone that the Malfoy name was still a name to be respected among the wizarding community.

Draco sat back in his high-back leather chair and propped his feet onto his desk. The one thing he was most used to was getting what he wanted. He had the money, influence and power to get anything on earth apart from the one thing he desired most above everything else in the world. Ginny Weasley was not someone he could just take out for a meal or lavish with expensive jewellery. She'd had her heart broken and it was his fault. Draco needed to get her to trust him once again.

To say he regretted leaving her would be an understatement. He had felt guilty for leaving Ginny the way he did. He had been disgusting, telling her she was part of a bet...a bet which had seriously gone wrong...

_Draco and Blaise sat in the Great Hall staring thoughtfully at the more interesting occupants in the room, girls of course. They didn't care about the little first years being sorted into the four houses; they had been there and done that. Plus it was much more fascinating to watch the girls who had developed beautifully over the summer. _

"_Padma Patil looks good this year." Draco commented, nodding his head over to the Ravenclaw table where the brunette was watching the sorting with avid attention._

"_Hmm shes a bit small for me." Blaise replied putting his hands to his chest making Draco laugh._

_Pansy shot them both dark looks, "Seriously, you are so degrading to women." She hissed throwing her sleek black hair behind her right shoulder._

"_It's not degrading. We just like to see what's on offer for us this year." Blaise explained giving Pansy a playful nudge._

_Pansy snorted, "You are both unbelievable. You reduced so many girls to tears last year."_

"_Now Pans, you're being ridiculous." Draco rolled his eyes at his friend. _

"_You alone reduced approximately ten girls to tears last year alone." She gave him a pointed look and nodded towards a huddle of now sixth year girls who were glaring at him. "Three from Slytherin, three from Ravenclaw and four from Hufflepuff. I remember them well since I escorted them out of the dungeons; they didn't have a clue how to get back to their own common rooms."_

_Draco shrugged, "I warn them all it is strictly no strings attached. What?" He asked Blaise who was giving him a strange look._

"_What's wrong with Gryffindor girls?" Blaise asked._

"_Excuse me? What has that got to do with anything?" Draco sneered and glanced over to the Gryffindor table._

"_Well, you've had a Slyth...they are quite easy since you're Draco Malfoy. Ravenclaw girls like you because you dazzle them with your wit and plus they have a thing for prefects. Say one nice thing about a Hufflepuff girl and they are putty in your hands...so why haven't you tried your luck at Gryffindor, too much of a challenge?" _

_Draco contemplated what his friend was insinuating then looked back once again to the red and gold clad table. "It wouldn't be a challenge, the girls just don't appeal to me."_

_Pansy rolled her eyes and grinned, "Yeah right. You're just wary of all the courage those Lions say they have and you're afraid you might get hurt. Scared of getting a little scratch?" She made her hand into a claw and hissed._

"_Bugger off Pans." Draco grumbled and took a drink, "I could have any one of those girls I wanted."_

"_Care to prove that statement Draco?" Pansy smiled smugly, she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't back out on a bet._

"_State your terms." He cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms; he was the picture of arrogance._

"_I get to help pick the girl. And you have to give me your broom collection, including your Lightening Bolt, if you don't succeed and I will give you anything you want, within reason, if you win." Pansy stated smugly donning the same pose as him._

"_Fine, I if win you give me that car of yours." Draco's replied, he was quite fond of Pansy's black Audi R8. He let his eyes wander across the hall looking for potential candidates. Lavender Brown caught his eye, she was always easy, but then there was that time in fifth year she got overly obsessed with Weasley and he didn't want someone known for their clinginess...or a Weasels leftovers._

_Speaking of Weasley's...the girl, she looked quite good. Slim, not much in the chest area but her face was pretty enough, her eyes were chocolate brown and sparkling in the light, her friend Creeley or something was whispering in her ear making her giggle and hit him playfully on his shoulder. He knew from past encounters with her that she would be a challenge. There had been that incident in his fifth year with the Bat-Bogey Hex and various meetings in the corridors that had resulting with some verbal, albeit tame, sparring sessions._

"_I think I know who it will be." Draco kept his eyes on the Weasley girl, "I haven't a clue what her name is...Jenny?"_

"_Ginny Weasley?" Pansy looked at the red head and smirked, "Perfect."_

"_How is she perfect for you?" Blaise asked as he also joined in staring at the red head._

"_Well, she is notorious for her temper, hates the Malfoys in general, she is not exactly easy, she has had three boyfriends all lasting under a month due to her not wanting to have sex with someone she doesn't love. The girls bathroom is a great way to get some juicy gossip. Pansy smirked as Draco narrowed his eyes at her._

"_The girl is different. You will see. Her family are extremely well known for their loving relationships, if I woo her a little bit she will be just like all those Hufflepuff girls." Draco promised and strutted out of the room, his robes billowing behind him._

Draco sighed as he remembered how it all started. Ginny was completely different from all the other girls he's been with. He'd had to jump through hoops just to get her to go to Hogsmeade with him. She had been a bit of a challenge but it had been well worth it just to finally spend some time in her company.

_He grinned all through their journey to Hogsmede which was done in comfortable silence. He couldn't stop himself but he kept stealing glances at her as she concentrated on her footing down the rocking path towards the small village, following the rowdy crowd of students in front of them._

_When they arrived she stopped and looked up at him, "Uhm. Where do you want to go first?"_

_She was fidgeting and looked awkwardly at the students passing them by who were staring with rapt amusement; Draco Malfoy was on a date with Ginny Weasley, how bizarre. _

"_I was thinking we could visit Honeydukes first then go anywhere you want to. Then some lunch?" He asked her gently trying to get her attention to focus on him, he needed her to see that he was being genuine, well as genuine as he could._

_Ginny just nodded in reply and headed off in the direction of the sweet shop. Draco sighed and followed behind her, this was not going as well as he hoped it would._

_They spent a good half an hour looking at all the goodies on display at Honeydukes. Draco had bought a large box of milk chocolate caramels, chocolate frogs and some of the fancier dark chocolate truffles for his mothers' birthday. Ginny on the other hand stared longingly at a box of sugar quills but after checking her money pouch she settled on buying one of the smaller bags of Every Flavour Beans. He had quickly swiped up the Sugar Quills and placed them along with his goods without her noticing._

_Draco had noticed she was being uncharacteristically quiet and was beginning to worry as he led Ginny towards Madame Puddifoots which was an extremely tacky cafe filled with pink frilly tablecloths and flowery wallpaper but girls seemed to like it._

_They were seated at a table near the fire which gave it a cosy romantic atmosphere, just the way he wanted. Draco watched Ginny closely as her eyes wandered around the room, she began to blush. Many couple were already smitten with each other as they shared kisses across the table, feeding food to one another and stroking and touching. It was all a bit sickly sweet to Draco but coming here in the past had guaranteed him a shag or two._

_The plump owner squeezed her way over to their table, smiled and handed them two pink menus, then waddled off to another table to take their order._

_The awkward couple sat in silence as they read the menu. Draco sighed, the food on here wasn't exactly delicious but he supposed the chicken fillets would be edible enough. "I think I will have the chicken, you?"_

_Ginny closed her menu and smiled, "I will have the same."_

_Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "You look a bit uncomfortable, am I doing something wrong?"_

_The red head bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "It's just that...I have never really liked this place."_

_Draco let out a sigh of relief and laughed, causing Ginny to smile, "You know what? Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, I like the Shepherds' Pie there." He nodded his head to the door and offered his hand. She took it without hesitating and giggled as he pulled her out the door._

That had been their first date. It had been the start of something good. Ginny had even let him kiss her on the lips, just a peck, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

_Ginny looked up from under her lashes giving him a sweet shy smile, "I had fun today Draco. Thank you." _

_They stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady who was watching them with obvious curiosity. They stared, both of them not knowing what to do. Draco, feeling like he had to make the first move, took his hand away from Ginny's and put it into his pocket taking out a tiny package, he whisper the spell to make it larger then handed it to her with a grin, "I hope you don't mind but I saw you looking at them."_

_Ginny took the box of Sugar Quills with shaking hands, "Thanks. These are my favourites, I will pay you back." She whispered, looking down in embarrassment._

"_Ginny, I don't want you to do that. You're my girlfriend now, it's my duty to buy you gifts." He gave her a grin and placed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. Slowly he moved his head down lower, looking into her eyes then to her lips watching her tongue dart out and lick them with shy anticipation._

"_Can I kiss you?" He asked her, his eyes locked on her lips._

"_Yes" She breathed and before she had finished he swooped down on her and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Ginny looked at him curiously as he moved out of her reach._

"_I think we should go slow, I wouldn't want to push you into anything. Plus, I know you still don't trust me enough." He ran a finger down her cheek and traced her lips then turned and walked away from her; hiding his satisfied smirk._

Draco pushed himself out of his seat and used his arm to prop himself against the window, looking down at the hustle and bustle of London city centre. He needed to find a way to get back into her heart again. Draco grabbed the floo power and floo-ed the only person he knew who would help him: Luna Lovegood.

_**A/N - **Hi guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I hope you liked it, I felt it would be good to see how things started out. Next chapter will be Luna's memories of D/G's relationship...PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
